


Chaos in Duckburg High

by rexdangerflex



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Huey Duck, Triggers, Vampires, huey gets traumatized, it's her whole plot sadly, this story is incredibly random lol, trigger warning, webby has some baaad trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: The triplets, Webby, Lena, and Violet start another year at duckburg high, a new journey. Except this time it’s different. Relationships change, people have been hurt. Everyone is dealing with something different. New girl Gosalyn Mallard has Dewey’s eyes. She’s different, and he wants to know why. Louie and Lena get into some mischief, while Webby tries to face some new demons. Bella… is dealing with something different.Disclaimer: This story includes mature themes, explicit themes, and some topics may be too intense for some, as well as triggering. Trigger warning WILL be added before chapters AND right before scenes so that people may skip them. Also, a character named “Bunny” will probably be mentioned a couple of times. She’s my character, one of Dewey’s best friends.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck/Gosalyn Mallard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Kudos: 12





	Chaos in Duckburg High

“Dewey! Wake up, you’re gonna make us late! We have a strict morning schedule to attend to. If you don’t get out of bed, and start brushing your teeth, we’re going to be behind schedule!” Dewey groaned and grabbed the pillow from behind his head, trying to throw it at his sister. Bella dodged swiftly, and rolled her eyes. She pulled the sheets off of her brother’s bed, and he screeched.

“God grow up Dewey, will you?! We’re juniors now, wake up like a normal person!” Dewey growled and sat up, eyeing his sister angrily. 

“Fine Hue- Bella! Gosh, I’m awake!” He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired and groggy. Bella smiled, and handed her brother his clothes for the day. He blinked at her.

“You want me to wear this?” He asked, showing off the blue-long sleeved shirt. He shook his head.

“What? But Dewey, Uncle Donald just found it at the store the other day and bought it for you! It’s just like what you wore when we were younger!” Dewey sighed, tossing the shirt onto the floor and pulling his letterman jacket out from underneath his pillow case. He smirked at his sister who scoffed in retaliation.

“Wait, where’s Lou?” Dewey asked. 

“They’re already at the table, eating breakfast and drinking a pep. Remember how I said I was gonna start trying to get them up earlier than you, because they’re so much harder to wake up?” 

“Oh yeah.” Dewey got out of bed and slipped his jacket over one arm, then the next.

“Did you sleep in your school clothes again?” Bella asked, curious. Dewey said nothing, but his grin gave Bella her response. “Ugh! Gross!” 

The two brushed their teeth, then made their way down to the kitchen. The teens were greeted with a wide smile from their uncle Donald, who was standing at the counter making waffles.  
“How would you like your waffle today boys?” He asked Lou, Dewey, and Bella, who just stared at Donald. He turned away to check on the toaster.

“Erm.. I mean, how would you like your waffles… fellas?” He heard the door opening, and caught a glimpse of Webby’s back before the door shut. The last two waffles popped up, and he took them from the toaster, adding them to the waffle plate. “Huh. She’s not even going to eat breakfast?” 

“Ah you know Webbs, she… doesn’t eat very much. Only when she’s around Lena.” Dewey said, sighing.

Donald grabbed two plates, and set a couple waffles down on one. He added butter, sugar, and syrup, before walking to the table and setting it down in front of Louie.

“Dewey? Huey?” How do you… um.. I mean Bella! How do you want your waffles this morning?”

“Dewey and me just brushed our teeth, so we’ll have to wait awhile-” Bella was interrupted by Dewey reaching out in front of her and grabbed a couple waffles from the plate, and began to stuff them in his mouth. “Dewey! You can’t do that, we just brushed our teeth. We have to wait at least thirty-minutes before… ugh whatever.” She grabbed a waffle off the plate and got up from her seat. She walked over to the kitchen and opened a cupboard, pulling out a baggie. She sealed up her waffle and put it in her backpack, planning to eat it before class.

Donald sat down with them at the table while Lou and Dewey ate, and they talked. Della was already at work, and Webby was walking to the Sabrewing’s so she could walk her best friends to school. 

｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ

*Knock knock knock* the door slowly opened, revealing a taller duck in the doorway. Webby’s eyes widened as Lena stood in the doorway, posing for her. She was dressed completely different than normally. She wore a black leather jacket, a ripped up pink shirt, and dark grey skinny jeans. She also wore a spiked black collar around her neck, and the pink in her hair was replaced with blue. 

“L-lena..?” Webby asked, and Lena smirked. 

“Yup! How do you like the new look, Pink? Pretty stylish huh?” Webby cringed a bit at the collar, but she had to admit, the rest of her girlfriend’s outfit was pretty cool. Violet joined her at the door, backpack already on her back. Violet’s hair was longer than when they were kids, and she no longer always wore it up. She had one of her usual sweaters on, and she smiled at her friend. 

“Hello, Webbigail. Ready to start our first day of Junior year?” Webby’s smile faded, and she looked at the ground. 

Violet put a hand on Webby’s shoulder to comfort her. Her friend had been through so much over the years, so much that she didn’t deserve. “Ah, nervous, my friend? Do not worry, as my sister and I will be with you every step of the way.” Webby smiled at her friend, a real, genuine loving smile. She tended to share emotions very rarely these days, only really showing them around her friends, and sometimes her family. The three linked arms and started on their way to a new year at Duckburg high.


End file.
